Stephanie's New Life
by AvBabe
Summary: This is my sequel to Stephanie's New Year; A New Start at Life. Rating for Language and Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I was asked about this, and here it is..._

SPOV

As we watched the sunset, a part of me wondered what was going on back in Trenton. I knew that when people read the paper, shit would hit the fan and then some. Even though it has been over a year since I broke up with Morelli. Since moving into Rangeman my life has been so much better. I never thought it would be so good. Of course there had been days when fear took over. I leaned against Carlos' chest absorbing his strength. He still had his hands on my stomach in a protective gesture.

"Deep thoughts Babe?"

I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Just thinking, I can't help but wonder what we will find when we get home."

I could feel his hands flex on my stomach.

"It doesn't matter, Babe. No one supported us but the men and Ella. I know a part of you wishes your family could be there with us."

I sigh.

"We both know that if my family came our wedding would have been stopped. We did it our way, and I couldn't have imagined it being any better. We have so much to look forward to this year, I just don't want any problems."

I feel his smile on my neck at my words. Without a word, he turns me in his arms.

"Damn right, we have a lot to look forward to. Our baby being the best part."

I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm still in shock and scared."

My words were muffled by his chest.

"I know, Babe. We both are in a bit of shock, but I am thrilled. One thing I always thought was I wouldn't find happiness, but I have. Every time I look at you, I see everything I have ever wanted. Now you're giving me the best gift ever. I know that this wasn't planned, but it's okay. When we get home, we will share our news with the men and Ella, and we will work on finding us a house. I want our son or daughter to have a yard to play in."

His words made the fear melt away. Without another word, we started walking back to our beach front villa. When we stepped inside, I was picked up and carried bridal style into the bedroom. He laid me down gently, helping me change into one of his shirts. Once I was changed, he made short work of his clothes, putting on his black silk boxers. He climbed in behind me, pulling me close.

"Sleep, Babe. You have been exhausted lately and I don't want you to get overtired."

I felt my eyes close at his words.

**RPOV**

As I held my Babe, my thoughts turned to the night five weeks ago, when she realized she was late. She completely freaked out. She was afraid I would leave, or be mad at the life we created with our love. Of course a part of me was scared, but my elation quickly overcame it. Once i told her i was happy, she calmed but i can understand her being scared. Ever since we saw the positive test we have been closer. We agreed to not tell anyone until after the wedding. Keeping it secret hasn't been easy. Morning sickness has plagued her every morning since her first visit with the doctor.

Since we have been here though, she hasn't gotten sick, but has been more tired. I suspect that the stress of the wedding was getting to her, even though she hasn't done much. I know she was worried about keeping everything under wraps. As we flew here we talked, our honeymoon was more than just for us to celebrate our wedding, it also gave us time to relax. We both needed the time away.

**Meanwhile in Trenton...**

Rumors were flying around the 'Burg. Everyone wanted to know why no one was invited to the wedding of the century. The biggest rumor was they married quickly because Stephanie was pregnant and Ranger married her just for the baby. Others thought it was wildly romantic that they got married in such a great setting. Helen Plum was going crazy. She had left numerous messages on Stephanie's phone, even though it was off. She hasn't seen her daughter since that night she came for dinner.

Between shots of Jim Bean and the calls, Helen couldn't take it anymore. She was going to go to that building and demand that man return her daughter. Knowing that her daughter had found true happiness didn't sit well with Helen. The only person Stephanie should be with is Joseph. One way or another, Helen was going to make sure her daughter followed the 'Burg ways.

As Helen was starting dinner, there way a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone Helen was confused when she opened the door to find an older couple standing before her...

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing._

_I didn't plan it, but there is Smut!_

**RPOV**

I wake up at my normal time, as much as I want to go for a run, I can't leave Babe. Instead I move to the kitchen to get some crackers and ginger tea. Even though the morning sickness has been gone, I won't take the chance. As I walk into the bedroom with the tray, she stirs. I put the tray on the bedside table. I sit next to her, just taking her in. When she opens her eyes, I can't help but get lost in her blue eyes. As she carefully sits up, I grab the cup of tea for her.

"Morning, Babe."

The smile is instant.

"Mmm, morning, Carlos. Don't you get tires of bringing me tea? I could have gotten it."

I bite back the chuckle.

"I can never get tired of helping you in the morning, Babe. You're giving time the greatest gift, the least I can do is try to make it easier on you."

She doesn't say a word, just drinks the tea and eats the crackers.

**SPOV**

After I eat the the crackers and drink the tea, I move to get up. Carlos is watching me with eagle eyes. When I smile at him he relaxes. I head to the bathroom to do my morning routine, I step into the shower.

As I stand under the water, the shower door opens, causing me to shriek. Carlos steps in with a wolf grin. He pulls me close, kissing my neck. I could feel his erection twitching behind me. He turns me around and kisses me fiercely. I get lost in his kiss. He carefully lifts me up off the floor. Instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist. As he kisses down my neck, we both lose the last of our control. His hand travels down my body, stopping when his fingers finds my wet folds. When he finger touches my clit, I am lost. My orgasm tears through me. He doesn't wait for me to come down from my high before he lifts me, then slams me down onto his cock. I cry out as he fills me to the hilt.

"Christ, Babe. You're so tight."

He groans before he starts pounding into me. I meet him thrust for thrust. I can feel myself climb higher and higher, just when I thought I would fly over the edge, he would change his angle taking me higher. Three thrusts later I fall over the edge, crying out as black dots cloud my vision. Carlos cries out seconds later. I rest my head on his shoulder trying to catch my breath. He carefully eases out of me, holding me tight as my feet touch the tile floor of the shower. He gently washes me, then washes himself. When he steps out of the shower he wraps me in a towel, then wraps one around his waist.

Carlos carries me to the bedroom, he dries me off then puts me into a shirt. Once I am dressed he quickly dries himself. He lays next to me in bed.

"I didn't hurt you, did I, Babe?"

I shake my head.

"No, you gave me exactly what I needed."

I murmur into his chest. We lay in each other's arms. I know our time here will be ending soon and I can safely say I don't want to go home.

**HPOV**

As I take in the couple before me, I wonder who they possibly can be.

"Can I help you?"

I ask, falling back onto my 'Burg manners.

"Mrs. Plum?"

The woman asks.

"I am Helen Plum."

I look at them both.

"Your daughter is Stephanie Plum? Or should I say Manoso."

I can't keep the scowl from forming.

"Yes, that is my ungrateful daughter. Now, who are you?"

She doesn't smile.

"I am Carmen Manoso, Carlos is my son. I want to know what your daughter did to make my idiot son marry her? Get pregnant?"

I am floored at her words.

"First, I had no knowledge of their engagement, second as far as I know there is no baby. Of course, I haven't talked to my daughter in months. Lastly, that thug has done nothing but cause problems for my daughter. He should have left her alone. Maybe if he did she would have married the man she was meant to be with, and have kids already."

"Mrs. Plum, I agree with you, however, Carlos is too noble for his own good. He married once before only because he got a woman pregnant. I have the feeling this is the same, either that or your daughter is a gold digger."

Finally, someone other than me believes that they are wrong for each other.

"Mrs. Manoso, your son has had my daughter held in his building for six months, more than likely against her will. If I have my say, he will be going to jail for kidnapping."

Without a word, she glares at me, turns and walks away pulling her husband behind her. What in the world has Stephanie gotten herself into this time?

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing, although I wish I owned Ranger!_

**SPOV**

The rest of the week, we spent the time just enjoying each other. The mornings were the hard part, but Carlos took amazing care of me. After spending most the day relaxing, we would go for short walks before dinner, then watch the sunset. Even though we rarely go anywhere much, we are having a great time. A part of me doesn't want to go home tomorrow, but we do have to get back to Trenton and I can bet that the city is in an uproar, the 'Burg in particular. We both kept our phones off, although Rangeman has the hotel information so if there is an emergency, they can reach us.

As I packed up my bag, I felt a range of emotions, mostly happiness. Our plane takes off mid morning tomorrow, so we are packing up tonight. Carlos packs his bag, then sits it by the bedroom door. As I set my clothes for going home on top of my bag, I feel Carlos' hands on my hips. Without a word he just pulls me close, his hands on my stomach.

I have my doctors appointment next week for the baby. And I know that he is looking forward to it. When he leans his head on my shoulder, I know something is bothering him.

"What's wrong, Carlos?"

He sighs, then turns me in his arms. When I see his eyes I know something is wrong.

**RPOV**

I know she can tell by my eyes that something has upset me.

"Well, I checked my phone a little while ago."

I start.

She tries to raise her eyebrow in question.

"My voicemail box was full. I have a lot of calls from my mother, who isn't happy about us."

She sighs.

"You mean like my mother?"

I nod.

"Yes, Babe. Except I haven't talked to my parents in two years."

I can tell she is shocked.

"Before you ask, its because my mother started talking badly about you, but also she wanted me to spend all of my money on her. I know that isn't the best reason, but my parents have their own money, she they don't need mine. I just couldn't do it anymore. She saw the announcement in the paper about our wedding, she left messages all saying the same. That 'you didn't need to marry the gold digger for the baby' we both know that isn't why we got married, but that is what she thinks. So, when we get home things are bound to be really bad."

She has tears in her eyes at my words.

"Babe, I want you to listen to me, it will be okay. I do not want you to stress yourself out. Let me handle this."

She nods silently.

I watch as she moves to her bag grabbing her phone. I raise my eyebrow in question.

She doesn't say anything, just turns it on. Seconds later, her phone starts beeping indicating messages. She hits the button for the voicemail.

_"You have 37 new voice messages. To hear new messages press 1"_

The mechanical voice says. Steph looks at me as she hit the button to play them.

"_First message received Friday, January 1 at 7:25am- What the fuck, Cupcake? You married that thug?! Have you lost your mind? I bet your mother loved that." _

Of course Morelli would leave that on her voicemail. She deletes another 35, all from either her mother or Morelli. When the last message plays I stiffen.

"_Last message, received at 12:42pm- Hello Stephanie, you don't know me, my name is Carmen Manoso. Carlos is my son. I know I haven't seen him in two years, mostly because you have the wool pulled over his eyes, I thought I would tell you not to get too comfortable, you will not be married to my son long. I thought he would have learned that marrying for the sake of a child isn't the right way to handle it, we will not accept that baby no matter what, I refuse to let another gold digger hurt my son."_

I tamp down the rage.

"Babe, don't listen to that, she is lashing out because I am happy."

She doesn't respond. I pull her into my arms. When we get back, I will be having a chat with my mother.

**HPOV**

As I make the drive to the café, I am trying to figure out why she wants to meet. When I park in front of the café, I notice the only other vehicle in the lot is a blue BMW. I walk inside, looking around I see Mrs. Manoso sitting at a table drinking a coffee.

When I stop by the table she looks at me.

"I am glad you have decided to join me, please sit down."

I sit.

"We agree that our children are not right for each other, Mrs. Manoso. The question is how do we break them up?"

She has a sly smile on her face.

"Believe me, I have a way. I just wanted to make sure you're on board."

I smile back.

"If you can get them apart, make it happen. I don't care what has to be done."

She smiles.

"I will make some calls. That marriage won't last."

She giggles then stands. As I watch her leave, I am happy that I have someone on my side...

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_So sorry for the lack of updates, I have been sick._

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

The entire flight home, I found myself feeling an array of emotions. I am happy to be going home, but sad because of everything we no doubt will have to deal with. I know Carlos wants to deal with his mother, but I can't help but wonder what I could have possibly done to her? I mean, I don't know her and she sure as hell doesn't know me. I know Carlos is watching me closely. He wants to protect me, and help me stay calm for the baby, but easier said than done.

As the plane lands, Carlos has a tight grip on my hand. Once the plane has stopped and the door opens, we walk out hand in hand. As we step of the last step, I notice a small knot of people standing not far from the two Rangeman SUVs. Carlos stiffens as he sees the group. He goes into protective mode and takes me to the SUV. Tank is in the drivers seat.

"Sorry, Boss. They appeared shortly after we arrived."

Lester and Bobby, who were in the second SUV grab the luggage as we pull out. The drive to Rangeman is silent.

**RPOV**

As we pull into the garage, a million questions are running through my head. No one knew when we were due in today, let alone the time. The fact I saw Jeanne Ellen in the group had my instincts screaming at me. When we get into the apartment, Steph looks at me with question in her eyes. I know she is going to wait me out, that is one of the things that she has gotten good at. Of course I'm right. I break before she says a word.

"Jeanne Ellen was in that group of people."

The shock on her face tells me she didn't see her.

"Why?"

That is the million dollar question.

"I am not sure, but the fact she is here, raises questions."

A look crosses her face.

"That must have been it."

I stiffen at her words.

"What are you talking about, Babe?"

She sighs.

"I felt a evil presence when we got off the plane, I didn't say anything just because I was with you and we got to the SUV fast. I don't understand why she would be there though. She has been gone so long, why come back now?"

Again she voices the same question I am thinking. I am not all that happy with this turn of events.

"I don't know, Babe. But until we get to the bottom of this, I don't want you to go anywhere without me, okay?"

She nods silently and kisses me. She walks to the bedroom in silence.

**SPOV**

As I walk into the bedroom, a part of me feels like having that woman appear means trouble is coming. I sit heavily on our bed. I know Carlos will do everything he can to protect me and the baby, but a part of me wonders why would she come back now. Instinctively, my hand covers my stomach. I know that I can't let this get to me, but that isn't easy. When we married without telling anyone, I knew that there would be backlash, I just didn't think that it would get this bad. Do I regret my decision? Hell no. We did everything for us, not anyone else. I refuse to let anyone make our marriage to seem too sudden.

I move to the bathroom, a bath sounds good. As I adjust the temperature, I feel strong hands on my hips.

"Taking a bath, Babe?"

I nod.

"Yeah, I need to relax."

Bad choice of words, I am instantly pulled against a hard body.

"What's wrong?"

There is an edge to his voice.

I turn and look at him, touching his face.

"Carlos, we are fine. I'm taking a bath because I need to relax, just to relax. Even though we just got home, it seems like trouble is coming. We expected it."

He relaxes just a little.

"Babe, take a bath, when you come out dinner will be here."

I nod.

He kisses me tenderly before walking out. As I step into the water, I instantly start to relax.

**JEPOV(JEANNE ELLEN)**

After leaving the airport, I make my way to the hotel. I know that Carlos saw me, I wasn't trying to hide, actually the opposite, he knows I wouldn't come without being called. Letting him see me will make him question everything, including his precious Babe. Once I get into my room, I pick up my burn phone and call my contact.

"It's me, they are back. I made sure he saw me. His instincts no doubt are screaming at him. It's only a matter of time before he comes to me demanding answers."

I listen as she give me new instructions.

"Consider it done."

I close the phone. Its only a matter of time before things go my way.

**CMPOV**

After talking with my hired help, I feel lighter. I can tell she has already put a damper onto Carlos' marriage to that gold digger. I will be meeting Helen tomorrow, she will be thrilled that we are one step closer to meeting our mutual objective.

I have made sure my husband doesn't know about our plan, I know he wont support it. I must hurry, I am meeting my daughters for coffee. I hope they don't spent the entire time talking about that farce of a marriage.


End file.
